


Фотографии

by Harly_Packs



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Stalking, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harly_Packs/pseuds/Harly_Packs
Summary: Каждая комната, как и каждый человек, хранит свои секреты





	Фотографии

...фотокамера была огромная, черная и лоснящаяся, как у журналистов на спортивных соревнованиях.

Зачем Мидорима притащил ее в школу, было совершенно непонятно, — талисманом для Раков в этот день была сиреневая ручка, и она уже торчала из нагрудного кармана его рубашки. Камеру Мидорима не выпускал из рук — Такао он не дал ее даже подержать.

— Шин-чан, зачем тебе это чудовище? Такими только слонов в Африке снимать!

Мидорима на подколки не велся, молча ходил по школе, периодически примеряясь и снимая что-то непонятное: кусты у каменной ограды или скамейку в раздевалке.

— Такао, ты лезешь в кадр, — он отводил камеру и хмурился.

— Ну прости! Конечно, я попадаю в кадр — ты же снимаешь все подряд!

— Просто не мельтеши, когда я делаю снимок, вот и все.

— Да что ты вообще снимаешь-то?! — не выдержал Такао.

Но Мидорима в очередной раз промолчал.

 

Такао стоял в комнате Мидоримы. 

Он точно знал, что это именно его комната — как-то в прошлом месяце ему повезло здесь побывать. Пригласил его, разумеется, не сам Мидорима, а его мама, увидевшая в окно Такао, пыхтящего за рулем рикши.

Такао зазвали в дом, принесли чай и домашнее печенье.

Однако у самого Мидоримы был вид человека, которому в ботинки насыпали горящих углей. Он то присаживался на диван напротив, то вскакивал и начинал снова бродить по комнате.

В результате визит не затянулся: Мидорима не дал даже доесть печенье и потащил провожать восвояси.

С тех пор он больше не позволял довозить себя до двора и прощался с Такао гораздо раньше, на углу возле книжного магазина.

Но даже если бы Такао вдруг забыл, как выглядит комната Мидоримы, пара взглядов по сторонам избавили бы от любых сомнений. Все углы и часть пола были заставлены коробками и ящиками, доверху набитыми разнообразным хламом: браслеты, галстуки, ремешки, кошелечки, открытки и журналы, ленточки, подушечки и бумажные цветы. Дарума с вытаращенными глазами, разноцветные темари, большие и маленькие роботы, розовые зайцы и синие панды. Все это стояло, лежало, болталось на тонких веревочках, слепо пялилось на незваного гостя стеклянными глазами. 

Кроме самого Такао в комнате никого не было, более того — он откуда-то знал, что Мидоримы вообще нет сейчас в доме. Такао осторожно обошел корзину, полную деревянных вертушек — на вид совершенно одинаковых — и открыл дверь в коридор. Теперь под ногами были неровные ступени лестницы. Где-то там внизу совершенно точно была еще одна комната, но идти до нее почему-то пришлось целую вечность. Очутившись перед деревянной дверью, Такао решительно толкнул ее рукой и убедился, что попал туда, куда надо.

Именно здесь Мидорима хранил свои снимки. 

Они целыми грудами лежали на длинном столе, украшали стены сверху донизу, а часть еще сушилась, подвешенная на тонкой веревке.  
В первую секунду взгляд зацепился даже не за лицо, а за хорошо знакомую цифру на ярком оранжевом фоне.

Десятка.

На фотографиях Такао узнал себя: со спины, в профиль, фрагментами и в полный рост. Висит на турнике, списывает домашнее задание, моет руки в туалете, елозит шваброй по полу в спортзале, в общей столовой — с подносом в руках, в раздевалке — в майке, без майки, что-то ищет в шкафчике, шнурует кроссовки, ругается с Саямой из второго состава — кстати, он точно помнил, Мидоримы в тот день вообще не было в школе! — раскатывает футон в летнем лагере, таскает чьи-то сумки, разговаривает с тренером. Сияет голой задницей в онсене — этот день, кстати, Такао тоже помнил, — он тогда впервые почувствовал смущение при виде невозмутимо раздевающегося Мидоримы, так что даже пришлось отвернуться и первым бежать в бассейн с горячей водой.

И везде, на каждом фото, на каждом клочке матовой или зеркально гладкой бумаги был он, Такао.

Не всегда в одиночестве — на некоторых снимках попадались и другие люди: семпаи, учителя, ребята из класса. Некоторые лица были жирно перечеркнуты красным или черным маркером — на одном из кадров Такао с трудом опознал менеджера из книжного клуба, на прошлой неделе он помог ей донести коробку с книгами до самого класса.

Он рылся в пачках фотографий, открывал и закрывал какие-то ящики и везде видел себя. 

Гладит собаку на улице. Поет в караоке. Возвращается из магазина с большим бумажным пакетом в руках. Сосредоточенно что-то пишет в телефоне. Разговаривает на кухне с мамой, лежит в постели, спит, приоткрыв рот. Моется в душе — прикрыв глаза, намыливает волосы. Картинка мутная, словно объектив запотел от горячего пара... 

Страх подступил внезапно. Резко накатило осознание стремительно утекающего времени, и Такао побежал. Задыхаясь от нетерпения, он уже почти достиг двери, как вдруг замер как вкопанный. Тяжелая фигурная ручка медленно повернулась, и в проеме возникла высокая фигура.

Такао медленно попятился.

На пороге стоял Мидорима. Бьющий из комнаты свет отражался в стеклах очков, скрывая глаза.

Молчание затягивалось.

Мидорима повернул голову, и посмотрел ему за спину, на рассыпанные по столу фотографии. «Я ничего не видел!» — хотелось закричать Такао, но пересохшее от ужаса горло не издало ни звука.

— Такао, Такао... Что ты здесь делаешь? - услышал он тихий голос.

— Я сейчас уйду! — Такао с готовностью качнулся в сторону двери, но в этот момент Мидорима с силой сжал пальцами его плечо. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что теперь я не могу тебя отпустить?

— Я никому ничего не скажу. Обещаю!

Мидорима медленно покачал головой. Теперь, когда Такао видел его лицо так близко, знакомый серьезный взгляд зеленых глаз быстро отрезвлял от паники.

— Шин-чан, я правда никому ничего не скажу, — уже спокойнее повторил он. — Можешь не переживать — ты же меня знаешь! Ну, подумаешь, фотографии!

— Не нужно было тебе приходить сюда, — Мидорима вздохнул. Такао снова стало страшно. — Впрочем, это уже не важно, — скользнув по лбу жесткими от пластыря пальцами, Мидорима очень бережно отвел от лица Такао выбившуюся из челки прядь. — Теперь мне не нужны фотографии, раз у меня есть...

Последние слова его заглушил нарастающий мелодичный звон. Кажется, Мидорима еще что-то говорил, но было только видно, как шевелятся губы. 

Распахнув глаза, Такао рывком сел в постели.

— Что?!... Это был сон? - он отпихнул спутавшее тело одеяло. Все верно — он в своей комнате: ни Мидоримы, ни фотоснимков — только Томоаки Макино и Йосуке Касиваги из Урава Ред Даймондс равнодушно смотрели со стены. — Твою мать! — Такао с облегчением рухнул обратно на постель, широко раскинув руки. — Сон, это просто сон... — он еще раз посмотрел на плакаты над столом. — Сегодня же оборву все нахрен, — пробормотал он, широко зевая.

* * *

Днем Такао устроил Мидориме допрос с пристрастием:

— Шин-чан, отвечай — только честно! — у тебя есть фотокамера? Ну знаешь, такая большая, для фотографий.

Мидорима поднял взгляд от учебника и посмотрел с недоумением.

— Такао, я знаю, зачем существуют фотокамеры. Только не понимаю, зачем она мне? 

— Ну, не знаю. Делать снимки?

— Это понятно. Нет, у меня нет фотокамеры. Более того, если бы была, не уверен, что мог бы одолжить тебе настолько хрупкую вещь. Так почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Ну вот захотел и спросил. Кстати, вот это вот, то, что ты сказал только что — это было обидно!

Мидорима пожал плечами и вернулся к чтению.

Такао переступил с ноги на ногу, он все еще чувствовал себя неудовлетворенным.

— Так, говоришь, точно нет?

Мидорима вздохнул и, заложив страницу закладкой, отодвинул книгу в сторону.

— Такао, ты вообще очень странный сегодня. Почему ты задаешь мне эти вопросы?

— Да так. Сон дурацкий приснился.

— Сон?

— Угу. Как будто ты снимаешь все подряд. В том числе и меня, — спохватившись, он осекся . — Ну там, селфи, всякие любительские снимки... — скомкано закончил он. — Ладно, проехали.

— Селфи профессиональной камерой? Такао, это все равно что забивать гвозди микроскопом. 

Такао с досадой вздохнул. Ну вот, теперь Мидорима точно решит, что он идиот.

— Шин-чан, ну сказал же — проехали. 

 

— Черт! — Такао в третий раз перерывал сумку. — Капитан прав — в нашем бардаке что угодно потеряешь! С другой стороны... Кимура, пляши! Я нашел твой носок! Ну тот, который ты еще на прошлой неделе потерял... Да куда я ее засунул-то?!

— Что ты ищешь? 

— Футболку! Эта будет уже третья, — он с досадой брякнул распотрошенной сумкой о скамью. — Мать опять будет ругаться — прошлые две я так и не нашел.

Мидорима помолчал.

— Если хочешь, я могу до завтра одолжить тебе свою, — неожиданно предложил он. — Она чистая.

— Спасибо, конечно, за предложение, но она мне самую малость великовата, — Такао снова вздохнул. — Ладно, черт с ней. Хорошо хоть не форменная — за форменную Мияджи голову бы оторвал. И вместо нее прикрутил бы ананас.

— Не хочешь, как хочешь, — Мидорима закрыл дверцу шкафчика и тщательно запер ее. — Идем, у нас мало времени. Если ты помнишь, завтра тест, я хотел бы подготовиться к нему как следует.

— Эй! Подожди! - спохватился Такао. — Ладно, давай свою. Обещаю вернуть три раза постиранной.

 

Такао привычно крутил педали. Он болтал прямо на ходу, изредка оборачиваясь — убедиться, что Мидорима его слушает или хотя бы делает вид. Мидорима рассеянно смотрел ему в спину, думая о своем. Давно стемнело, свет фонарей, стоящих вдоль дороги, ложился под колеса яркими пятнами.

Футболка Такао покоилась на дне спортивной сумки, тщательно завернутая в полиэтиленовый пакет. Разумеется, позже ее обязательно нужно просушить, чтобы на ткани не появились некрасивые пятна. Запах Такао станет немного слабее, но все равно продержится еще несколько дней. Главное, не класть футболку под подушку или в шкаф — как оказалось, ткань быстро впитывает другие запахи.

А вот насчет того, о чем говорил сегодня Такао... — Мидорима нахмурился. Идею с фотографиями следовало тщательно обдумать. Разумеется, только идиот станет покупать камеру и ходить с ней по школе, когда обычным телефоном можно делать вполне приличные снимки. Если бы он жил один, какую-то часть фотографий можно было бы распечатать и разместить на стенах, но пока, к сожалению, от этой мысли придется отказаться — трудно будет объяснить подобные вещи родителям и сестре. Держать комнату всегда закрытой тоже вряд ли получится — прошлый раз к его негодованию туда умудрился проникнуть сам Такао. Конечно, даже он вряд ли бы посмел лазить по чужим ящикам, так что пропавшие футболки были в безопасности — как и секрет хозяина комнаты — но все равно этот вечер оказался очень беспокойным для Мидоримы... А фотографии, кстати, можно будет пока хранить в отдельной папке на компьютере или даже часть все-таки распечатать и положить в альбом.

Такао притормозил, дожидаясь нужного сигнала светофора. Он притих — наверное, наконец-то устал болтать — и теперь ехал молча. Повернув голову, Такао дожидался, пока дорогу перейдут поздние прохожие, в тусклом свете витрин Мидориме было хорошо видно его профиль.

Он достал телефон и сделал первый снимок.

**Author's Note:**

> Зарисовка по мотивам арта, найденного на просторах сети
> 
>  


End file.
